


The Best is Yet to Come

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



They'd had their ups and downs. Years hostility were followed by even more of healing and acceptance. 

Of love.

And now they were ready to take the next step. 

Harry listened as Severus repeated the vicar's words and slowly broke into a smile when Severus paused to clear his throat before he said, "I do."

"You may kiss your husband," the vicar pronounced and Severus's eyes flashed before he pressed his lips to Harry's, applause deafening them.

"I've been wanting to kiss that cheeky smirk off your face for twenty minutes," Severus murmured. 

Harry grinned. "Might need to try again."


End file.
